


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [7]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 07莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

07

贺天一把将莫关山推到床上，抬起对方一条腿，Omega就挂他身上了。  
莫关山顺势搂住贺天脖颈，脚底蹭着贺天胸膛，蹭得贺天抓住他脚踝又亲又啃。  
贺天觉得自己绝对是疯了，才会被眼前这个家伙撩得情难自已。  
莫关山眯眼享受着贺天有力的顶弄，快感猛地袭来，像密集的雨水冲刷全身。  
贺天把莫关山腿继续抬高，往肩上一抗，莫关山下体完全暴露出来，肉棒的贯穿更为彻底了。  
莫关山居高临下看着贺天头顶的发旋，圆圆的有些可爱，想要抬手去摸。他刚将手肘顶住贺天肩头，就感到Alpha浑身肌肉开始绷紧。  
Alpha将Omega摁倒，禁锢在自己的胸膛与床单之间，占有欲激得贺天大脑发热，大开大合地顶弄着。

这时贺天的手机突然响了起来。  
两人同时住，对望两秒，贺天决定把手机扔远一点，伸手去够衣服。  
他掏出手机一看，是贺呈。  
贺天无奈地冲莫关山一顿龇牙咧嘴，非常泄气地接起来，谁让自己现在是自个哥哥的助理呢。晚间的突然来电，贺天知道一定是有事发生了。

莫关山恍惚间并没有听清贺天在电话中究竟说了什么，只感到贺天打电话这段时间简直度秒如年，下腹一团火烧得他难受。他一把勾住贺天后颈，捕捉住贺天双唇吮吸，另一手夺过贺天手机，关机，扔在一边。  
贺天着实为莫关山这股狠劲吃了一惊，他拍了莫关山屁股一把：“莫律师，你也太狠了吧。”  
莫关山懒得搭理贺天，他微微弓起腰，顺着贺天律动的方向调整姿势。贺天感觉Omega的身体有些下滑，连忙两手托住对方双臀，将莫关山两腿向下压，插得更深了。  
莫关山被Alpha略显粗暴的动作弄得有些疼痛，屁股里就像有一根火热的棍子在不停地捣，烫得他难受。与此同时，贺天硕大的龟头不断擦过敏感点，肉棒上的青筋反复摩擦肠道，整个后面都被填得满满当当。Omega有些受不住地扭头，咬住贺天脖子后侧，咬牙切齿地说：“贺助理，我觉得咱们彼此彼此吧。”  
贺天感受到莫关山被自己摩擦得完全勃起了，满意地看着对方因快感而泛红的脸颊，低头轻轻嘬了一口。  
紧接着，贺天就听到莫关山喉咙深处发出“咕噜”一声。他低笑出声，捏住对方喉咙，开始恶狠狠地耸动腰部，讨伐身下的Omega。  
莫关山感觉到有一丝窒息，这种恰到好处的窒息感却让他更加兴奋。他的穴口不断绞紧，眼睛也在微微发热，爽得贺天爆了粗口。  
于是贺天就着这股紧劲继续用力操干下去，不一会儿就感觉到包裹着肉棒的肠道开始一阵阵收缩。  
他意识到身下Omega就快濒临爆发。  
他吸取了之前的教训，领教到这Omega的厉害之后，尽管想要破开莫关山生殖器射进去的欲望快要将他吞噬，但贺天还是决定先抽出身来。  
贺天一手撑着床单，一手攥住两人的肉棒，快速撸动着，不一会儿便共赴巫山。

高潮过后，两人相顾无言。半晌，贺天叹了一口气，躺到莫关山身边。  
莫关山转头看着Alpha，快速说了一句什么，就跳下床开始穿衣服。  
贺天没太听清，好吧，其实他听到莫关山说的好像是，“射得太快了，贺助理”，但他不敢确定，更不敢相信这就是他人生中第一个Omega对自己的评价，于是非常难以置信地盯着对方。  
莫关山嘴角微微上扬，提上裤子找鞋。  
“喂，你就这么走了？”贺天看着莫关山的动作，表情更加难以置信，“你这是‘拔屌无情’啊，莫律师！”  
莫关山打开门，有些好笑地转身，冲贺天比了个中指：“没错，‘拔屌无情’说的就是我。”

贺天颇为烦躁地拨了拨头发，无人可埋怨，只得在心里地将贺呈好好“问候”了一遍。

 

TBC


End file.
